12 Oz. Mouse Spider-Man Special
The Spider-Man Speical is a Speical Episode of 12 Oz. Mouse and is an alternate version of the episode "Spider" with several scenes shortened and Skillet's drum solo added in, like the original episode it was released on November 6, 2005. Like The Original Episode, It is rated "TV-14-LV", Later This Episode Was Released As an Episode On Adult Swim's Website in 2019. Plot and Differences: The Plot is Basically the same as the original but with Many Differences Like Many Scenes Being Shortened, The Opening Scene Starts, however, it is shortened to Fitz Looking At Spider in his web With the Phone ringing, he answers it, Shark calls Fitz and he orders him to "get on your tiny mousey tiptoes and check the icebox." As Fitz looks in there, a frozen phone is revealed and is shown ringing. Fitz closes the icebox and walks into his living room as a giant spider is shown. The spider's arms jolt around as we see the him constructing an arrow. We then see Rhoda talking to the Eye at the bar about Liquor getting an odd letter that was supposed to be delivered to Roostre however the scene showing the Eye speaking is removed, Fitz arrives and crashes his jet through the wall. Fitz hops out of the jet and the Eye says "I saw you crash." Fitz talks about how the Eye sees everything and then Mouse tells him to "come with me, and fly away." The screen cuts to Shark telling a bug to "set up the cameras", which the bug is not doing and is instead crawling on the walls of Shark's office. Fitz and the Eye travel through the woods as they make their way to his home. Next, Skillet is shown, still trapped in New Guy's warehouse. He escapes by using his laser eyes to rip apart the rope that was holding him in his chair, he jumps out the window and he uses his rocket-feet ability to blast away. Once Fitz and the Eye get to Mouse's home, Fitz was going to show the Eye an arrow the Spider created, but he is unsuccessful in finding it. We then see a camera recording Mouse and the Eye. The Eye states that he is hungry and Fitz responds with "Good. That means you're leaving." After he says this, the Eye leaves by jumping out of the window. Mouse realizes that he is being watched and he shoots the main camera that's recording him, along with others that are filming him. After Mouse disables the camera, We see that Shark and the Clock are watching him. Next, Skillet knocks on the door and tells Mouse the trouble he's been through, he screen cuts to the Bar where Shark is intimidating Rhoda, however, Rhoda and Shark's conversation is cut down, thus removing Golden Joe's appearance in Rhoda's Bar. Mouse shows Skillet the weird papers he found and as soon as he does this, the Clock appears as he sprays out a green gas, which makes Mouse have a certain urge to burn the papers, which he does. Next, Mouse and Skillet go to Music Void to burgle. The Scene where Fitz enters the Music Void and discovers instruments and Fitz pressing a button of a Black Amplifier is removed, after Fitz throws Skillet into the door of the Music Void, the screen cuts to Fitz playing the guitar as Skillet playing the drums, The Episode plays the same, the Peanut Cop hops inside the building to find the source of all the commotion. Peanut asks what song the duo are playing and Fitz responds with "F-Off....to you." The duo keeps playing as the Cop is rocking out with them. Soon after, the noise attracts the attention of the Producer Man. He walks inside and informs Fitz about getting a record label. The Peanut Cop asks the man if he broke into the store and the Producer man responds with nonsensical jibber-jabber. After the man is done rambling, his head is sliced open and a stream of blood sprays out of his head as the Peanut Cop says "Woah! Is that ice-cream?", The scene showing Liquor reading Mosquitor's letter is cut down and the dripping blood was removed however the blood dripping can be heard. Shark's conversation with Fitz about the record is shortened to "Don't look under your bed." All of These cuts made room for an extended drum solo by Skillet in Mouse's jet car which went on for about three and a half minutes, The Episode Ends the Same Way as the Original The screen cuts to the interior of Pronto's home. We see that Pronto is obsessed with arrows and in this scene, he is taking a shower. The screen cuts back to Mouse's home with Fitz staring at a hand that is under his bed. Shark calls him and says "You found it didn't you. Now spin it." = Characters: = Mouse Fitzgerald, Shark, Spider, SXF Guy, Rhoda, Eye, Bug, Skillet, New Guy (Cameo), Liquor, Clock, Peanut Cop, Producer Man & The Hand Notable Objects and Locations: Cold Phone, Mouse's House, Rhoda's Bar, Forest, Liquor's Store, New Guy's Warehouse, Music Void, Shark's Office & Shark's Monitor Room Trivia *Golden Joe, is the Only Character Who Appeared in the Original Episode That is completely removed in this special. *On Adult Swim's Website, The Spider-Man Speical is listed as episode and the episode's description mentions "You probably haven't seen this one. We Don't Even Remember Making It". *The Spider-Man Speical is Named After a Famous Popular Fictional Superhero Named "Spiderman". Category:Episodes